


生病

by yuan_yuan



Category: Superjunior - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-02-01 03:27:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21356626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuan_yuan/pseuds/yuan_yuan
Relationships: choi Siwon | King Jongwoon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	生病

正文接下 

他知道，现在让崔始源离开的话，他们的关系就真的从此变成团员，或如崔始源所说，仅仅是亲人一样，哥哥与弟弟的关系。 

「不要走。」金钟云低声重复了一遍，他生怕听到崔始源的拒绝，抓住崔始源衣角的手指也不受控制地微微颤抖着。 

等待是漫长无助的，崔始源从不舍得让金钟云等。所以下一秒金钟云就被拥入怀里，甚至在他还来不及反应过来时，双唇已经被崔始源吻住，口中的空气逐渐被剥夺了。 

金钟云的世界仿佛一下子安定下来，腰部被勒得有些疼，呼吸也开始变得不顺畅，甚至眼前的一切，都氤氲在水雾中，变得模糊不清，但心脏的位置，却异常温暖踏实。 

被抱起放置在柔软的床上时，金钟云整个脑袋还是懵的。崔始源细细地吻着他眼角的泪水，一路向下蔓延到喉结，还有线条清晰的锁骨。 

金钟云抬起手，把伏在胸前的崔始源推开一些。一切来得过于突然，而现在的崔始源，也变得有些陌生，让他没有丝毫心理准备，不禁慌乱起来。 

「别……」 

崔始源低头在他耳边温声安慰，「哥，相信我。」   
  
恍惚间，金钟云的衣物被迅速褪下，双手被崔始源的左手固定在头顶。他刚想张嘴试图阻止， 却被突然冲上脑门的快感打断了，为了不发出呻吟，他只能狠狠地咬住下唇。

自从长大后就从来没被别人触碰过器官被崔始源握在干燥温暖的手中，反复揉搓的感觉，让他整个神经末梢都因为快感而颤动起来。 

崔始源俯身不断舔舐着他有些干裂的唇，将他被咬得有些破皮的下唇解救出来，灵活的舌头探入扫荡着他的口腔，勾起他的舌头互相缠绕，吮吸厮磨着。 

「别，啊……」 

金钟云喘着粗气，胸口上下起伏着，被固定住的手不断地挣动，企图让崔始源停下手中的动作。 

如愿以偿地听到金钟云因情欲而无法自控地呻吟，让崔始源一下子血脉偾张，他忍不住想要听到更多，听到更多只有他能听到的，金钟云不同往昔的声音。

崔始源加快手中的动作，直到看着他浑身一抖，修长的脖颈到腰身弓起一道优美的弧线。金钟云拼命想忍住呻吟声，却还是无法控制地从口中倾泻而出，魅惑性感，像致命的毒药，只要沾上一丁点儿便能上瘾。 

把手中金钟云吐出的精华涂到他身后，混着润滑液一同进入那个私密的地方，手指不断地努力拓展着。 

看到他从高潮的满脸潮红中渐渐回过神来，双目迷蒙地看着自己的样子，崔始源觉得下身又涨大了一圈。可是避免金钟云受伤，他还是努力忍下想立刻进入的冲动，额头都开始渗出细密的汗珠。 

「哥，放松。」 

因为是第一次，加上金钟云格外紧张，浑身都紧绷得不行，即便用手指扩张许久，被崔始源发硬的器官进入时还是疼得他死去活来，差点爆粗口。 

「操，你来试试？」

无法挣开的手抓着枕头，手指因用力过度开始发白。金钟云紧紧地蹙着眉，脸上的红晕早就消失殆尽，变得苍白起来。 

「嘶……」

「等一下就不疼了，相信我。」 

崔始源虽然不忍看金钟云疼，但早晚要挨的，这么好的时机错过了就不知道要再等上多久。他抬起金钟云修长的腿架到肩膀上，轻柔中又捎带力度地啃噬着他大腿内侧细腻白嫩的肌肤，留下一个个印记。 

金钟云抖着身子，第一次体会和同性之间的性，陌生却刺激，令他不由恐慌，却又夹杂着生理上的兴奋。身体逐渐放松，开始适应了体内的巨物，一想到深爱的人正在自己身体里，他便觉得浑身异常燥热。   
  
崔始源敏感地察觉到这一点，随即一笑，压下身子便开始缓慢地动起来。 金钟云在不断的研磨抽动中，也渐渐适应了，甚至开始体验到其中的快感。

他虽然已经步入三十代，可实际上纯得不行，年轻时虽交过女朋友却都不是什么好回忆，出道后公司管理得严，压根没什么性经验。 

这样纯情的金钟云满脸羞涩躺在自己身下扭动呻吟的样子，真是迷人得不行。崔始源甚至想记住他每一刻的神情，身下的人迷离的眼神，微张的唇，还有性感无比的身体，无不让他沉醉。 

「哥，宝贝，叫我名字。」 崔始源松开抓着金钟云的手腕的手，托起他的上半身，让他坐在自己身上，在他耳边哄道。 

「唔，混蛋！」 

金钟云闭着眼睛，这样的姿势让对方直接进入到体内从未达到的深度，他紧咬下唇，修长的脖颈往后仰成优雅的曲线。

崔始源伸出舌尖在他喉结上轻轻舔了舔，毫无意外地看到金钟云浑身剧烈地一颤。

他露出两个深深的酒窝， 低低的笑声格外磁性，「乖，我不叫混蛋，哥不叫我就做到你哭为止哦。」

金钟云闷哼出声，额前的头发已经被汗水濡湿，体内的敏感点被不断磨蹭，他知道崔始源向来想做的事必定会做到，不禁生气又惊恐。

「混……啊，停下，始源……」

原本还想倔强硬扛的金钟云，低估了生理上的刺激是让人无法抗拒的，不像疼痛能咬牙挺过去，这种快要把人烧毁的疯狂快感，让他溃不成军。 

「哥真的好可爱，怎么办？我完全不想停下来了。」 

崔始源忽然停下，在金钟云稍微露出放松的神情时，又突然用力抽动起来，令毫无防备的他呜咽着叫喊出来，连声音都不自觉地带上哭腔，甬道也控制不住地收缩，让崔始源差点缴械投降。 

这场酣畅淋漓的性爱不知持续了多久，想到崔始源没事老往健身房跑，这精力体力充沛得和他完全不是一个等级的，金钟云不免有些害怕起来。

体内的巨物好像完全要发泄的意思，而他自己泄了两次。他不禁想逃，可是双腿发软，浑身完全使不上劲，只能晃动脑袋开始求饶。 

意识开始涣散的金钟云已经顾不得面子了，身为男人，甚至是年长的哥哥，却被弟弟做到求饶，对于之前的他来说，是想都不曾想过的。可现在，只要能让崔始源停下，让他做什么都愿意。

「哥，怎么办？现在没法停止。」  
  
崔始源着迷般吻遍金钟云身体的每一寸皮肤，换着不同的姿势要他。 最终还是没有信守承诺，即便后来他叫到嗓子都有些哑了，崔始源还是把人做到哭才停下。 

将浑身潮红，软若春水的金钟云抱去浴室清洗后，又重新换了新的床单，才搂着他一同睡下，眼里的幸福与爱意都快溢出来了。 

怀里的人终于完完全全属于他，想到只有他见过这个美得不真实，又魅惑得勾人心弦的人，呜咽呻吟，媚态横生的模样。 

让崔始源不禁扬起笑意，大手刚抚上金钟云精瘦又柔软的腰，就看他浑身一激灵，迷迷糊糊地睁开惺忪的双眼。 

「不要了……」 

沙哑得不行的声音，发出像小猫细微叫声般的哭腔，崔始源心下不禁柔软一片，连忙动作轻柔地帮他揉起腰来，嘴上也不停地安抚道，「好，不要了，哥睡吧。」 

金钟云实在累得不行，腰酸背痛，浑身像被卡车来回碾压几遍一样，完全动弹不得。喉咙也因为叫喊而隐隐发疼，好在崔始源在睡前喂了他一杯蜂蜜水。  
  
就在他半睡半醒间，耳边忽然传来崔始源温柔醇厚的声线，带着令人安定的力量。 

「哥，我爱你，不是团员间的爱，不是亲人间的爱，是共度一生，相伴到老的，恋人间的爱。」 

「我也是。」 


End file.
